Lágrimas del Diablo
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: A/U: Ambos eran problemáticos, ella era un ángel farsante y él un idiota sin cerebro. Karin hacia lo que quería, se creía la dueña de todo y Naruto tenía que obedecerla aun en el más mínimo capricho. Arrogante y malcriada ¿podría alguien así llorar tan francamente? No lo creía. Pero las lágrimas más bellas eran las de ese diablo.


**Hola, hola chic s esto es nuevo, nunca había considerado esta pareja, pero ahora que la pienso, no esta tan mal.**

**Este fic está dedicado a **SkyHyuugaHitsugaya **aquí tienes amiga.**

**Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO** es mío, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Disfrútenlo.**

**A/U: **Ambos eran problemáticos, ella era un ángel farsante y él un idiota sin cerebro. Karin hacia lo que quería, se creía la dueña de todo y Naruto tenía que obedecerla aun en el más mínimo capricho. Arrogante y malcriada ¿podría alguien así llorar tan francamente? No lo creía. Pero las lágrimas más bellas eran las de ese diablo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lágrimas del Diablo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

La primera vez que la conoció supo inmediatamente que ella le causaría serios y graves problemas, y para que un niño de 9 años pensara eso, esa chica debía ser el mismísimo demonio. Aunque ella con esa cara de muñequita pareciera un ángel, que incluso le había gustado cuando su madre se la presento, la verdad detrás de esos dulces ojos era la mente más perversa y malcriada que él, Uzumaki Naruto jamás había visto.

—Me llamo Karin-su voz lo había embaucado en una ilusión que se rompería apenas sus madres se fueran por la puerta. Estaba demás decir que el pequeño rubio de ojos azules se había embobado con ella.

—Naruto-balbuceó extendiéndole la mano. Los ojos, tan rojos como el cabello de ella, cambiaron su expresión inocente en cuanto las mujeres se habían ido, con la cándida idea de que ambos niños se llevarían bien. La pelirroja ignoró la mano de su acompañante y la pasó de largo para sentarse con aire superior en el columpio del área de juegos del ojiazul que aun estaba aturdido.

—Bien Narutomaki*, así van a estar las cosas, mi madre me ha pedido que juegue contigo y sinceramente me das igual. Pero creo que será divertido tener un sirviente-cantó acomodándose las gafas cafés que llevaba.

—¿Naruto…maki?-susurró confundido -. Espera ¿sirviente? Oye yo no soy tu sirviente.

—Si lo eres-declaró convencida.

—No, no lo soy-refutó firme.

—Sí, si lo eres.

—Que no.

—Si puedo saltar más lejos-apuntó el columpio-. Lo serás.

—No puedes-se burló y la miró confiado, a él nadie jamás le había ganado en eso, ni siquiera su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha.

—Es una promesa entonces-sonrió, el rubio asintió y se montó de pie en el otro columpio.

—Uno… dos…-ambos tomaron impulso para hacer sus saltos, Naruto tenía más fuerza por lo que estaba seguro que Karin no le ganaría.

—¡Tres!-gritó ella y él se dispuso a brincar, pero no vio cuando la ojiroja pateo el tablón de madera y entorpeció su salida haciendo que cayera de cara contra el pasto apenas un mísero metro del juego. Cosa que la pelirroja aprovecho para poder salta medio metro más lejos que él. Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja proclamó su victoria.

—Gané, ahora eres mi sirviente.

—¡Eso es trampa!-reclamó alzando la cara y dejando ver su molestia y el rastro del golpe en su nariz.

—No es cierto. Salté más lejos- se cruzó de brazos.

—Porque me tiraste-agregó resentido.

—Nunca dijimos las reglas Narutomaki, así que yo gano.

—Tramposa-susurró frunciendo el ceño.

—Si eres hombre lo vas a aceptar-impuso girándose y quitándole hierro al asunto.

—Vale-aceptó a regañadientes, porque ni ella le podía decir que no era hombre, aunque tuviera que sacrificar su dignidad y ser su lacayo. Ese día comenzó una relación rara entre ambos, Naruto continuo con esa promesa incluso en la secundaria. Porqué él era un hombre de palabra y todo lo que decía lo cumplía, aunque fuera una estupidez como aquella.

Era su deber como Hombre.

* * *

Ambos eran problemáticos, ella era un ángel farsante y él un idiota sin cerebro. Karin hacia lo que quería, se creía la dueña de todo y Naruto tenía que obedecerla aun en el más mínimo capricho. Continuaron en esa extraña relación aun en la secundaria, el rubio miraba receloso la estupidez de todos por creer a Karin una persona delicada y amable, sin imaginar que esa fachada no le llegaba ni a los talones a su yo real. Creyó que estaría a salvo en el instituto, puesto que cuando había dicho que quería ir Konoha Gakuen la pelirroja había arrugado la nariz y declarado que no le agradaba esa escuela y que estaba llena de perdedores, intentó obligarlo a ingresar a la que ella quería, sin embargo su promedio no le daba ninguna oportunidad ni siquiera de ver la reja. Por primera vez Naruto agradeció ser un idiota.

Pudo respirar con alivio por dos años, dos pacíficos y hermosos años, pero cuando dio inicio el último año, se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que ella se había trasferido, sintió el infierno cernirse burlón sobre él al ver a Karin siendo presentada por el profesor Kakashi Hatake. Había cambiado, su mirada era más aguda y ese largo cabello rojo ahora estaba cortado de forma desigual. Lo miró y sonrió.

—¿Conoces a alguien?-había preguntado el taciturno y pervertido profesor.

—Si-sonrió con esa falsa sonrisa angelical, extendió un dedo y Naruto supo que lo apuntaba a él , tanto tiempo sin vernos- se levantó estrepitosamente de su asiento. Ella no había cambiado, ni siquiera le dejo de llamar por ese apodo horrible, el cual en el pasado inocentemente había creído que era una combinación de su nombre y apellido, algo erróneo.

—¡Maldita sea, no me digas así-ttebayo!-renegó. Lo miraron cual loco.

—Estoy contenta de verte-le lanzó una mirada de "_Dices una palabra más y te quito las pelotas_" apretó la mandíbula y bufo mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento con pesadez. A la gran mierda su hermosa vida.

Después de eso la clase continuo con "normalidad" hasta que fue la hora del almuerzo. Kakashi-sensei había sentado a Karin junto a él y le había ordenado mostrarle todo ya que eran amigos.

—¿Desde cuándo se conocen?-preguntó la chica que se sentaba al lado de Naruto, una pelirosa de ojos verdes, Sakura Haruno.

—Nuestras madres son amigas. Por lo que serian unos 9 años.

—Así ¿Qué eres su novia? Eh Naruto te lo tenias bien escondido-se burló un castaño con rasgos salvajes, Kiba Inuzuka.

—¡Ni loco seria su novio!-saltó a decir, otra mirada asesina lo calló -. No soy tan tonto, ella es mi amiga-agregó a regañadientes.

—Además Narutomaki no es mi tipo-sonrió.

—¿Narutomaki?-inquirió una rubia, Ino Yamanaka. Soltó a reír-. Le queda perfecto a Naruto.

—Cállate-ttebayo-reprochó el ojiazul.

Para rabia suya Karin se había ganado muy pronto a sus amigos y él nuevamente ese estúpido mote. Su relación era quizás peor que en el pasado, puesto que lo traía de aquí para allá cumpliendo todos y cada uno de sus antojos y es que no podía rehusarse porque quisiera o no ella sabia sus secretos más vergonzosos. Y no estaba dispuesto a que todos los supieran.

—Dobe-se detuvo en cuanto escucho la voz de Sasuke llamarle.

—¿Qué pasa Teme? ¿No encuentras a Hinata?-el moreno rodó los ojos.

—No es eso idiota, Hinata esta esperándome en la entrada-dijo y el rubio lo miró confundido.

—¿Entonces? Ah, ya sé quieres que te regrese la colección de Halo, lo siento aun no la termino-exclamó.

—Tu amiga-comenzó.

—¿Eh?

—Estaba llorando.

—¿Quién?

—Karin.

—¿Qué?

—¿Eres sordo imbécil? Está en el salón. Solo te iba a decir eso, adiós-dio media vuelta para irse a reunir con su novia.

Naruto miro confundido a su amigo desaparecer, lo había escuchado pero no lo creía, la arrogante, grosera y malcriada Karin ¿llorando? Rió fuertemente, debía ser una broma. Pero si era cierto ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Sacudió la cabeza, a él le debía importar un cacahuate si ella lloraba, sin embargo ¿Por qué caminaba tan rápido hacia el aula? Algo le decía que no quería saber esa respuesta. Llegó al salón, ya no había nadie excepto ella, la pelirroja se mantenía de espaldas hacia el apretando con fuerza la cortina de la ventana. Sus hombros se movían en pequeños movimientos, ligeros sollozos llegaban a sus oídos. Naruto admiró incrédulo la escena. Un sentimiento extraño invadió su pecho.

—Karin-susurró. La chica respingó al saberse descubierta, giró rápidamente y sus ojos aguados por las lágrimas miraron al rubio con una rara combinación de emociones.

—¿Qué estás viendo Narutomaki? Lárgate no quiero que me veas-exigió con voz ronca dando zancadas hacia su pupitre para tomar su mochila.

—Karin ¿Qué… paso?-preguntó dudoso. Ella se detuvo.

—Nada que te importe.

—Pero…

—Ya dije que no es nada, estúpido.

—Las personas no lloran por nada-clamó firme. Karin volteó furiosa.

—¡Tú que sabes! ¡Eres un imbécil que solo sonríe, no importa que tan mal te traten sigues siendo tan brillante!-gritó histérica.

—¿Qué diablos dices? No te entiendo-ttebayo-contestó acercándosele.

—¿Por qué? No entiendo, yo hago todo lo que puedo, escondo lo peor de mi e intento con todas mis fuerzas ser perfecta ¿Por qué él termino conmigo? ¡No lo entiendo!-habló tan rápido que tuvo que ingéniaselas para captar todas las palabras.

—¿Terminar…?-sabia que ella tenía novio, pero no sabía que tuvieran problema, ella siempre alardeaba de lo bien que se llevaban y de lo celoso que debía estar por que el ni novia tenia.

—¡¿Porque ese saco de bolas sin hombría termino conmigo?!-lo agarró del cuello de la camisa.

—Me…pregunto por qué-desvió la mirada como queriendo evadir la respuesta.

—Tú también lo piensas ¿no?-susurró dolida -. ¡También piensas que soy escoria!

—No, no pienso que seas una escoria-aseguró serio.

—¿Enserio?-las lagrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas.

—Sí, bueno eres más como…un diablo-musitó. Cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe de ella, pero eso no sucedió, no siquiera un grito.

—Tienes… razón soy un diablo. Soy peor que la escoria.

—No… tú eres un diablo. Y me gusta ese diablo-dijo sin pensar.

—¿Qué?

—No…bueno no ese gustar… lo que digo es que… ¡Arg! Deja de llorar, me estoy distrayendo-ttebayo-reclamó enrojeciendo por su propio lio mental.

—Imbécil.

—Gracias-exclamó sarcástico.

—Narutomaki.

—¿Qué?

—Gracias-sonrió y una única lágrima austera abandono su ojo, la última lágrima. El corazón de Naruto se estrujó bruscamente, como si lo estuvieran apuñalando amablemente, una sensación sin nombre o quizás si lo tenía pero no lo aceptaba. Karin jaló de él para depositar un beso en la comisura de sus labios, dejándolo aun más confuso y rojo.

—Pero ¿Qué…?

—Si le dices a alguien de esto te castro, ¿Oíste?-amenazó dándose la vuelta con rapidez. Se limpio los surcos de las mejillas y escondió el ligero sonrojo que tenia.

—¿Eh?-seguía petrificado.

—Vamos Narutomaki, por causa de esto me muero de hambre. Yo invitare la primera ronda de ramen, pero solo esa, tú pagaras todo lo demás.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Me voy a quedar en quiebra!-vociferó saliendo de transe. La pelirroja lo ignoró y se adelanto mientras le decía que se apurara.

Miró la espalda de Karin y se preguntó el porqué de su acelerado pulso. ¿Karin le gustaba? No estaba seguro pero de lo que si estaba era que…

Las lágrimas más bellas eran las de ese diablo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Puff, al fin lo acabe, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Siento si hay errores ortográficos o si hay un poco de Occ.**

***Narutomaki es un ingrediente del ramen, como algunos ya sabrán tanto a Masashi como a Jiraya se les ocurrió Naruto comiendo ramen.**

**Dejen sus reviews.**

**Sky-chan espero te haya gustado.**

**Para cualquier cosa aquí estoy amiga n.n**

**Igual para todos ustedes.**

**Akari se despide.**

**Yanne!**


End file.
